Esata
Description in Interlingua: Esata es un nove diseniate lingua construite. Illo es un lingua minimal del lingua anglese, e que ha essite internationalisate a un alte grado. In le lingua, Esata es un phrase que significa "saper (como) parlar". In Esata il ha un compromisso inter le nunc globalmente dominante anglese e le resto del major linguas del mundo. Multe personas ha studiate anglese, e pote parlar lo ben, ma milliones de alteres qui non ha le tempore o le fundamento educational lo parla, malgrado in un maniera limitate. Minus competente parlantes de anglese representa un gruppo que continuemente augmenta. In tempore, nos poterea sperar que le numeros de illes qui parla un version corrupte o creol de anglese predominara super illes qui lo parla ben. In iste contexto Esata es proponite como le base de un forma standard de creol anglese internationalisate, un essayo pro ganiar control super le formas vulgarisate del lingua, e influentiar le disveloppamento futur. Il ha varie characteristicas de Esata que interessarea a recercantes in le area de linguas artificial. Illo es regular e multo compacte, con textos consideratemente minus longe que illos scripte in anglese. Un innovante characteristica es le uso de phrase-parolas, formas abbreviate que permitte le definition de nove conceptos in le vocabulario, ambe ab anglese e de omne le linguas major del mundo. Esata anque contene un nove alphabeto (optional), le qual pote representar usque 4 litteras normal in un forma compacte ma in un matrice facile de leger. *"Pafu" pafu(a)beginnersgame.com http://www.beginnersgame.com/esata.html Words are formed from syllables of consonant plus vowel. The normal English alphabet is used, but vowels have only one sound, and some consonants have different sounds (c as ch, x as sh). Here are some examples of phrases in Esata: hubiyu who are you? wobixi where is she? wayuti what do you think? bidara is that right? hobihiko how is he coming? weyovisa when will I know? bihenute Is it now time? wixuhatidafoda We should have thought of that zekujabini They could already be in yonotavegu I don't talk very good feyunosanose If you don't know, don't say wikegotodexa We can go to the shop yodekanorenu My car isn't working now. Where possible, the short form of English is used. When a word from another language is more concise, it is usually preferred. Approximately half of the vocabulary of Esata is from foreign sources, making the language very international. A special feature of Esata is the use of 'phrase words', which are contractions of several one syllable words into a short form. Using a prefix syllable, which serves as a language qualifier, up to 100 different language origens can be defined, each with an associated list of 10,000 phrase words, so in principle up to one million phrase words from foreign dialects. Longer phrase words based on the two syllable Esata words allow for definition of several million other special purpose expressions, many of which can replace conventional vocabulary. In the examples below, the prefix 'e' indicates English emixo middle of the show - intermission egoge go get - fetch emunu must now - urgent ejasi already see - deja vu epama past mother - grandmother epoci power drink - alcohol efasi far see - telescope esuhu some who - someone emalu man place - eg. men's club ewobi where be - location ebagu bad good - pro and contra ehogo how go - means of transport ekuko could come - might happen etiso think some - reflect The grammar of Esata is quite straightforward, based primarily on English. In the language description online there are complete details and an adequate set of vocabulary. Anyone interested in trying the language can learn quickly the 'primary meanings list' given below consisting of all the one syllable words. From this list you can make your own sentences and phrase words as in the example above, and experiment with the language. Esata is a 'personal language', meaning you can use it to communicate easily with your friends, but others will not be able to understand you. This is the kernel of the Esata language, the primary meanings list. Anyone interested in learning the language should begin by mastering this list. For native English speakers this should take about an hour. In most cases the syllables are close to the sound of their English equivalents. In some cases no suitable English word with a similar sound was found, and so a foreign source word was adopted. ba bad be but bi be bo boy bu building ca hello ce there is, are ci drink co food cu eat da that de the di this do from du do fa far fe if fi feel fo of fu future ga girl ge get gi give go go gu good ha have he it hi he ho how hu who ja already je also ji high jo joy ju low ka car ke can ki key ko come ku could la all le thing (object) li like lo love lu place ma man me may mi mean mo more mu must na and ne a, an ni in no no nu now pa past pe pay pi please po power pu put qa there qe question qi here qo quote qu (escape: control) ra right re run, work ri again ro or ru room sa know se say si see so so su some ta talk te time ti think to to tu two va (esc/cntrl) ve very vi will vo (esc/cntrl) vu (esc/cntrl) wa what we when wi we wo where wu woman xa shop xe sure xi she xo show xu should ya yes ye reflexive pronoun yi you (familiar) yo I yu you (plural/formal) za (esc/cntrl) ze they zi reason zo inanimate zu animate Ligamines *A complete description of the language (PDF 500KB) *Curte Description de Esata al web